


Memories of Music & Moments

by SkylarMarie90



Series: Music Never Sleeps Collection [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarMarie90/pseuds/SkylarMarie90
Summary: This is just a small follow up on Music Never Sleeps.First chapter will be a flashback to the Twins first steps and the following chapters will be flashbacks as well as follow ups from where the final chapter ended.Part One of this collection -Music Never Sleeps- Is still up so please feel free to read it. But if not I'm sure you'll still enjoy this as basic Clexa and Octaven Domestic Family Life.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Series: Music Never Sleeps Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All, 
> 
> Hope everyone is well. I've had this written in small chapters for a while on my computer so I thought I'd edit and had little bits here and there and upload it. Feel free to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe,as well as physically and mentally healthy in these times. 
> 
> ENJOY!

**_Basic info:_ **

**_Clarke & Lexa are married with two children. _ ** **_Octavia & Raven are married with one child. Lexa and Raven are twins. (I know the actors are not of the same ethnicity but this is simply a story so please do not leave abusing comments stating this). Clarke and Octavia are best friends. Raven & Lexa own a record company called Heda Records. This Fanfic is set in Boston. _ **

**_Further/ More detailed information is available in chapter one of Music Never Sleeps._ **

**_Hope you all enjoy the first chapter!_ **

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Twins First Steps_ **

_It was around 5pm in the evening when Lexa finally walked through the door of the house that her and Clarke had been in for nearly two years now, her eyes came across her wife and children, all of them sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room. She could see the table had been moved to the side, and Clarke had placed a blanket on the floor for all three of them to sit on, from the calls that her and Clarke had shared during the day she knew the blonde was trying to convince the twins to walk, even just to take one step, but neither of them seemed to want to do it. As she closed the door and removed her leather jacket and trainers she smiled over at the three people that made her life complete, waving at the twins she laughed when they both started making noise and bouncing up and down on their butts. Once her jacket was placed on the hanger near the door she walked over to Clarke and the twins, leaning down she kissed Clarke quickly before sitting down on her wife’s right-hand side, resting her left hand on Clarke’s thigh as she looked at the twins and asked her wife;_

_“Any luck so far?”_

_“Nope, nothing…. I swear Olivia was gonna walk at one point but nope she stood up and then sat back down…” When Lexa laughed at her response Clarke did too softly continuing “That is exactly what she did, she sat down and laughed at me…. like she knew I was waiting for her to walk…”_

_“Well how long have you had them here for?”_

_“Since Lunchtime maybe”_

_“Clarke…. okay no more forcing our children to walk, let them crawl all around the house until their ready…no more keeping them here all afternoon okay?” Lexa stated turning to Clarke, squeezing her hand around Clarke’s thigh slightly making the blonde smile softly_

_“Uh Fine…..I love it when your bossy”_

_“I know you do baby” Lexa smiled as Clarke laughed softly leaning forward and connecting their lips together softly, keeping them connected for a minute or two until they both felt tapping on their legs. Breaking apart, they looked down seeing Oscar had crawled over to Lexa and Olivia had crawled her way to Clarke, both now trying to crawl their ways onto their laps seemingly trying to break apart their Mommies. They both let out a laugh turning their attention to their respective twins._

_“Hello my prince…” She cooed as she looked down at the little boy and he squealed in excitement clapping his hands together before holding them up at her, lifting him up so his feet were pushing against her legs, but also so they were face to face, her son slobbering over himself slightly, saliva running down his cheek as Oscar’s hands pressed on her shoulders she held one of her hands underneath his arm holding him slightly whilst she used the other hand to wiped his chin of the saliva that was covering it. Bringing the same hand down to wipe off the saliva on her jeans. Bringing that hand back up to under her son’s other arm, helping him hold himself up even more, “Did you miss me bubba? Huh?” She asked him, Oscar looked at her, his eyes moving all over her face before he suddenly leant forward and kissed his Mama’s chin, well what she guessed it was his version of a kiss, she laughed and smiled as he slobbered all over her chin, moving himself up to her cheek and doing the same thing again. As Oscar pulled back Lexa softly smiled wiping her chin and cheek moving her arms to wrap around her sons back as she leant forward “Good cause I missed you too” She softly said knowing he mostly likely had no idea what she was talking about, leaning down she began peppering his face with kisses of her own, her son wiggled and giggled loudly in her arms. Pulling back and ceasing her kisses, Lexa looked to her left seeing Clarke was holding Olivia to her chest, their little girl was mumbling along her attention on her Mommy. Keeping her attention on her son Lexa softly continued her conversation with her wife;_

_“So other than these two refusing to walk, how has your day been?”_

_“Pretty good actually, before they woke up this morning I got a call from the space I was interested in, saying the space was mine in a few weeks if I still want it”_

_“The one for the gallery?”_

_“Yep that one”_

_“Babe that’s amazing…congrats” Lexa excitedly let out turning to Clarke leaning forwards she placed a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. Seeing the slight hesitation on her wife’s face she asked “You still want the gallery right?”_

_“Yeah I do, I just….”_

_“What’s up babe?”_

_“Do you think I’m being selfish? These two are still so young, maybe I should be waiting a while and putting the first”_

_“Clarke…your not being selfish, you always put them and me first even before yourself, your not being selfish by putting your dream into motion….You remember when we were in high school just before we graduated, what did you tell me your plan was?”_

_“I told you that my plan was for me to get my degree, marry you, open my own gallery and then we would have our own family”_

_“And of all those things what have you done?”_

_“I got my degree, we got married and we have our own family”_

_“See, so your not being selfish, we never planned to have kids first, but things don’t always work out the way we plan. You have had the gallery planned for years but things have never lined up until now, so maybe this is the way it was meant to be. We are financially stable; I can work from home if needed and the twins are healthy and happy. There is no better time for you to finally get your dream Clarke.”_

_“Are you sure Lex? You know if you didn’t want me to do this I’d happily put it on hold for a year or so”_

_“You, My love, will do no such thing….” Seeing her daughter’s attention was on her she softly spoke to her “Will she princess?” Olivia looked at her Mama excitedly kicking her legs in and out gurgling and making noise for a few seconds. Raising her eyebrows and keeping her face looking serious, she looked back to Clarke “See, she agrees…now do I need to ask Oscar as well..” Before Clarke could respond Oscar made a bunch of noises almost identical to his sister. “There it’s settled, both twins agree with their Mama, you deserve this Clarke”_

_Clarke couldn’t help but smile and softly laugh at her wife’s ending argument. Leaning forward she connected their lips together lovingly for a few seconds before pulling back, their faces only an inch apart. “Thank you, I really didn’t wanna give it up, I guess I was just having a few doubts. And I needed a small reminder that I should do this”_

_“That’s what we are here for baby…to remind you that you are AMAZING and the BEST mommy these two could ask for” Lexa honestly answered, leaning forward pecking her wife on the lips lovingly. As she pulled back Olivia made another noise gaining her Mama’s attention, “You can let me choose the colour of the walls as a thank you”_

_“I love you Lex, but hell no…you are not picking anything for my gallery”_

_“That’s just cold babe…. right princess?” Olivia giggled at her Mama and gurgled loudly her hand reaching out for her Mama, before she had a chance to move forward or take or daughters hand her phone loudly began ringing, knowing the phone was still in her jacket pocket, she quickly moved onto her knees carefully placing Oscar on the floor near the couch where he was originally when she came home._

_Once he was sitting up safely near the couch, Lexa stood up jogging gently over to her jacket, finding the pocket her phone was in she removed it, answering what she saw was her sisters phone call. She listened to what her sister was asking, the normal work stuff, they then had a small conversation about Raven’s plans to propose at some point until Raven had to go due to her girlfriend’s arrival in the room. Saying their goodbyes and I love yous to each other, Lexa ended the phone call and placed her phone in her back pocket laughing to herself at the conversation she had with her sister. She was about to apologise when Clarke called out to her “Lex…”_

_“I know babe, I’m sorry but it wasn’t just work this time” Lexa began explaining removing her car keys from her front pocket and placing them in her leather jacket pocket where her phone had been, making sure they were out of the twins’ reach. “Its Rae she needs my advice on something, I’ll explain properly later I….”_

_“Lexa turn around…”_

_“Huh, turn around for wh….” Lexa started to ask turning around and stopping in her track as her eyes landed on Olivia, the little girl was standing up her arms half way in the air her attentio on her Mama, her feet slowly placing themselves in front of the other. Lexa didn’t know what to say she was in complete shock, a smile spread across her face as Olivia noticed her Mama’s attention was on her, Lexa watched as the smile covered Olivia’s face and the little girl began to place one foot in front of the other with even more determination than she previously was. Lexa quickly knelt where she was, so she could catch her daughter at any minute, as she became level with her daughter she smiled at Olivia, the smile seemed to encourage her daughter more as the one year old picked up her pace, confidently placing one foot in front of the other in a clear rush to get to her Mama. Clarke and Lexa watched on as Olivia quickly reached her Mama, giggling and stopping her walking as she leant forward, Lexa quickly caught their daughter lifting her onto her chest and hugging her tightly, looking over at Clarke they were both about to praise their daughter when in the corner of Lexa’s eye, she noticed movement. Turning her attention to what had caught her eye, she noticed Oscar had stood himself up and was now turning in his Mommy’s direction. Looking back to Clarke she softly spoke; “Clarke…” Nodding her head in Oscar’s direction when Clarke gave her a funny look, she nodded in their sons direction one more time._

_Clarke looked in the direction Lexa nodded her head seeing their son standing up using the couch to keep his balance as he looked at his Mommy a smile spreading across his face as he looked at his Mommy, Clarke watched on with a smile on her face as her son found his balance and slowly took a step towards her, his hand fall from the couch still hoovering in the air slightly almost as if it was keeping him balanced. His eyes completely locked on his Mommy’s face looking at her a smile stuck on his face as he carefully and cautiously placed one foot in front of the other, getting closer and closer to her. Keeping her attention on Oscar, Clarke held her hands on in front of her clapping them once, the action electing a giggle and a small body shake from her son, causing him to fall to the floor in excitement. Seeing the frown on his face she softly said, “Come on baby boy, you can do it” It wasn’t the words that made Oscar get up but the sound of his Mommy’s voice and seeing her encouraging smile beaming at him. Giggling he shifted forward onto his hands pushing on them and moving his legs until he was again standing up, finding his balance as his hands flailed in the air until he began moving towards his Mommy, his legs moving a little faster than they were before. Within the minute he was falling into his Mommy’s arms, Clarke beamed lifting him into the air and then lowering him until they were face to face, Oscar still being held in the air by her as he giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek she proudly cooed “My smart little Prince, you did it” Oscar babbled and giggled almost as if he was answering her back, placing another kiss on his cheek she looked forward seeing Lexa sitting down on the blanket covered floor, Olivia happily curled up against Lexa’s chest. Smiling she lowered her son onto her chest, giggling softly when he did the same thing with her, looking over at her wife she softly said, “I guess they were just waiting for their Mama” Her and Lexa shared a loving smile before relaxing knowing the twins wouldn’t be moving from their positions for at least an hour. They softly began talking about their days, taking advantage of the time to be together as a family and just relax._

* * *


	2. Spelling & Time Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woods Family Fluff
> 
> Just some domestic cute Woods family moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well in your respective countries and that you are all staying safe.
> 
> Here is chapter two. Please let me know if you see any errors as I havent proof read it :-)

Friday 15th September 2017 – 5:30pm

It had been just over four months since the twin’s 5th birthday and Lexa’s release from hospital, Lexa was back home and had been back at work for the last two months. The first month she was out of hospital Lexa had struggled a little moving around like she used to, she wasn’t able to play with the twins the way she normally would but after the first month, when she was officially allowed to begin going to the gym again she began making more and more progress, and now she was at 100% and was only required to see the doctor one more time before she was officially and completely discharged from the hospital. In all those months her and Clarke’s relationship had only gone from strength to strength, and Lexa being home full time and seemed to really helped the twins settle back into a normal routine. They had not been having any nightmares or been acting out at school. They knew that no matter what happened their Mama would be coming home, and she was not going anywhere.

Today was another normal day for them all. Lexa had been at work since 8am in the morning, her and Raven had numerous meeting throughout the day as well as a few recording sessions. They’d finished up around 4pm and ha a quick end of day meeting before they both left to head home to their respective families. Just like she normally did, Lexa pulled into the driveway parking up next to Clarke’s 2016 Audi A6, she placed the handbrake on, turned off the engine and slowly got out of her Range Rover grabbing her laptop bag with her work laptop and notes from her and Raven’s recent meeting with Polydor Records. Sending her sister a text to make sure they were on the same page with what they had to do tomorrow. As she placed the phone back in her pocket she locked the car and walked towards the front door of the house, using her key to open the door with her one free hand. As she walked inside she saw Olivia sitting on the stairs, there was no sign of Oscar in the living room, so she placed her bag on the sofa and took her leather jacket off, hanging it on the hook next to Oscar and Olivia’s leather jackets.

Slipping her shoes off and leaving them next to Clarke and the twins’ shoes, looked down at her daughter, guessing she had been placed on the naughty step by Clarke for misbehaving. Softly smiling at her daughter she didn’t say a word to her, or she do anything that would make Olivia think she could walk away from her punishment. That was something her and Clarke had agreed on when the twins were born, they never wanted to undermine each other when it came to discipline. Walking through the living room she entered the kitchen, smiling as she saw Clarke sitting at the table with Oscar directly opposite her, both of them looking at a piece of paper between them as Oscar held a pencil in his hand, listening to his Mommy’s every word. Lexa smiled at the sight in front of her. Yesterday she had missed seeing the twins before they went to bed, as a result of her and Raven traveling back from Roxbury and getting caught on the highway as the result of a crash that had taken place minutes before they left their meeting. She was stood there for thirty seconds or so before moving forward and leaning against the kitchen island. As she did her movement seemed to grab her son’s attention as he looked up a smiling spreading across his face as he saw his Mama, the same smile he always gave her. As he went to get up from the table she shook her head making sure he knew he had to finish what he was doing, giving her a sad smile he turned his attention back to the paper on the table in front of him. Within a few minutes he had finished whatever he had been doing, after a small nod from Clarke he climbed down from the seat and ran over to his Mama, who lifted him into the air and onto her chest hugging her tightly. Turning she placed him on the island, so he was sitting facing her;

“Hi Mama”

“Hey Oz, how’s my prince doing?”

“I’m doing great Mama….me and Mummy just finished my spelling”

“Oh yeah…what were you spelling?”

“My name and yours and Mummy’s”

“Oh really, and how do you spell my name then?”

“M-A-M-A”

“That’s good…what about Mummy’s?”

“M-U-M-M-Y”

“Good boy two out of two so far….and the big one, how do you spell your name?”

“O-S-C-A-R”

“Perfect. Can you spell your second name?”

“My family name?”

“Yes your family name”

“W-O-O-D-S…. Mummy helped me with that one, cause there was lots of words to spell”

“I bet there were baby boy…. but I bet your amazing at spelling now aren’t you?”

“Almost Mama…. I have loads and loads more words to learn”

“I know, there are so many words to learn aren’t there” Oscar nodded his head at his Mama, making her smile and chuckle softly leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead before softly asking. “Do you have more words to learn for homework?” Oscar shook his head “No…what about numbers? Do you have any numbers you have to work on for school?” Oscar nodded his head. “Ok then, you should probably get working on them before dinner right?” Oscar looked up at her, then looking down obviously thinking about the question, seconds later he looked up at his Mama softly nodded. “Good boy” She smiled at the cuteness that covered her son’s face, carefully lifting him from the island counter onto the floor. Walking with him over to the table Clarke was still sat at, as Oscar climbed into the chair he had been sat in minutes before hand she took the opportunity to lean down and gently place a kiss on Clarke’ cheek. “Hey” She softly whispered as her face stayed a few centimetres from Clarke’s cheek. As Clarke turned to face her the blonde smiled brightly at her, leaning forward and capturing Lexa’s lips with her own.

“Hi baby” Clarke smiled reaching her hand behind Lexa’s neck, placing it on the back of Lexa’s neck and pulling her into another kiss. The kept their lips locked until they heard Oscar in the background.

“Yuck”

They broke apart both laughing at their son’s reaction to them kissing, him and Olivia would sometimes make noises and say things kids their age would say when they saw grown-ups kissing. Looking to their son, Clarke smiled pointing to the paper in between her and Oscar, and softly saying to her son;

“Do your math homework mister…. I need to talk to Mama for a second, and then I’ll come back to help you. Ok?”

“Ok Mummy, Thank you”

“Your welcome Oz” Standing up she walked with Lexa over to the island counter Lexa had been standing at with Oscar moments before. Lexa came to a stop leaning her lower back and ass against the counter, as Clarke approached her she reached forward wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her forward, so they were chest to chest. Clarke instinctively wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, resting her forearms on her wife’s shoulders as Lexa’s arms stayed firmly wrapped around her waist. “How was your day? And your meeting?”

“Great…. I was a little tired after last night, but I survived…”

“It’s a good thing you have great stamina then isn’t it?”

“It is indeed babe”

“So did you hear back from Polydor?”

“Yeah, we got production granted for half the album, we just have to work a schedule out and have it confirmed with Polydor’s management and all that. And then we’re off….”

“But you got it…1000%”

“Yep 1000%”

Clarke let out a small squeal of happiness as she leant forward capturing Lexa’s lips with her own for a few seconds. As she pulled back she brightly smiled “I am so happy for you”

“Thank you…” Lexa stated returning the smile with one of her own. “Anyway, enough about me how was your day? Did you finish that piece you needed to?”

“I did…. once the twins were in school, I came back and finished it within the hour. I dropped it into the gallery on the way to pick them up…”

“How have they been since you got them?”

“They’ve been fine, Oscar’s been doing his spelling since we got back”

“How comes Olivia is on the naughty step then?”

“Ah, I thought she’d start playing after ten minutes” Seeing the questioning look on Lexa’s face, she took a small breath in and began explaining “When I picked them up, I was told Olivia was in her shell today, when we got home I asked what was wrong and she told me she’d been bad, and that was why you didn’t read her a bedtime story last night”

“She thinks I didn’t come home on time because she did something bad?”

“Yeah…. I told her it wasn’t, but you know how much of a drama queen she is….” Lexa went to speak and before her wife could say a word she continued “I know she gets it from me…and for that I’m sorry…. but unfortunately for you, you’re the only person that she listens to when she has these moments”

“Okay, has she been upset, crying or anything like that?”

“No, not that I’ve seen. I think she’s just been waiting for you to come home so you can tell her off”

“Alright, I’ll go talk to her now”

Lexa walked towards the living room she heard her wife shout ‘Good Luck’ softly laughing at the comment from her wife. Walking into the living room she saw her daughter was still sat on the naughty step, walking over to her she looked down at her softly speaking “Hey Princess” When her daughter looked up at her and didn’t say a word, she knelt down lowering herself onto the floor and sitting cross legged in front of her daughter. “So Mommy told me that you’re a little sad, and you think you were bad” Still her daughter didn’t say anything, but this time she looked up at her Mama, nodding her head at what she had said. “And that you think that was why I didn’t read you a bedtime story” Olivia again nodded at her Mama, this time she shuffled forward a little on the step getting closer to her Mama. “Okay, Firstly I didn’t get to read you a story because me and Auntie Rae got stuck in traffic…and when I got home you were already asleep, you couldn’t stay awake late and wait for me because you had school this morning didn’t you?” Olivia nodded her head. Reaching forward she took her daughters hand in her own, squeezing it softly, “So it wasn’t your fault, and I didn’t not read you a story because you were bad…”

“But I was bad Mama”

“You were?”

“Yeah….and if I’m bad I have to get a punsment”

“Punishment?” Olivia nodded her head at her Mama, causing Lexa to smile softly at her daughter and continue “What did you do that you had to be punished for?”

“I pushed Oscar…. really hard”

“When did you push him?”

“Yesterday at school Mama…. he was being mean, and I pushed him and then he said he would tell” The little girl emotionally let out slowly moving forward inch by inch as she spoke to her Mama.

“Did you say sorry to him?”

“Uh Huh I did”

“And why didn’t you tell Mommy what happened?”

“I wanted to tell you Mama….and I didn’t want to be in trouble”

“Is that why your sitting on the naughty step?” Olivia nodded her head at her Mama. “And how long have you been sitting here?”

“Since we gots home”

“So for an hour and a half maybe…which is 90 Minutes…. when you are naughty and have to sit on the step, how long do you have to sit on this step?”

“One minute for our age”

“And how old are you?”

“5” Olivia sweetly answered holding up one of her hands wide showing her Mama the number five.

“So you’ve been sitting her 85 minutes longer than you should….do you think you were that bad?”

“No”

“Then why didn’t you go and play?”

“I wanted to tell you Mama….and I didn’t want to play without you Mama”

“Really?” Olivia nodded her head “Why didn’t you tell Mommy you wanted to talk to me?” Olivia looked at her Mama, shrugging her shoulders. Standing up she shuffled forward until she was on the bottom step and right in front of her Mama. Smiling at the action Lexa opened her arms inviting her daughter into her lap and offering her a hug. Olivia slowly looked at her Mama a little unsure.

“Am I in trouble?”

“For not telling Mommy?” Olivia nodded her head. Smiling softly Lexa answered, “No you’re not…. but, why didn’t you tell Mommy?” Olivia looked around making sure her Mommy wasn’t around before she stepped forward, stepping a little closer to her Mama, her feet pressing against her Mama’s legs.

“I didn’t want Mommy to think I don’t love her”

“Because you wanted to talk to me?”

“Uh Huh…..” Reaching forward her hands gripped onto Mama’s shirt lightly. “I love you and Mommy the sames…. I just wanted to play with you Mama…you play dragons better…”

“I know Princess…. but so you know for the future, Mommy won’t get upset or think you don’t love her just because you wanna play dragons with me or tell me something first”

“She won’t?”

“No she won’t…in fact I think she’ll be really happy, because your being honest…because that means you love Mommy enough to tell her what you’re feeling inside, and Mommy likes that”

“So I can tell Mommy anything?”

“Anything at all in the world”

“Ok…..” Olivia paused for a second thinking about what she was going to say. Once she was sure she looked at her Mama and asked, “Can you tell Mommy I was bad?”

“I can this time, but next time you have to talk to Mummy and be honest with her, Okay?” Lexa asked checking her daughter understood she didn’t need to hide anything from her Mommy. Olivia nodded her head at her Mama, a bright smile filling her face before she finally stepped forward and onto her Mama’s lap, wrapping her small arms around her Mama’s neck squeezing tightly. Lexa smiled at Olivia’s actions bringing her arms up to wrap around her daughter. Pulling back Lexa placed numerous kisses on her daughter’s cheek, sending the five year old into a fit of giggles as she wriggled in her Mama’s arms. After a minute of two Lexa stopped her actions, looking down at the beaming smile of her daughter she softly asked “So, have you got some homework to be doing?” Olivia nodded her head softly. “Ok then, you go get started, I’ll get changed and then I can help you…. that way we can play dragons before dinner time”

“Why do you have to change Mama?”

“Because I can’t play dragons in this stiff shirt can I?” Lexa stated pulling at her button up shirt slightly making her body move stiffly as she did so. The action made Olivia laugh softly as she shook her head at her Mama’s question. “Okay then…you go to the kitchen and Mama will be there in a few minutes”

“Ok Mama”

With that Olivia took off into the kitchen as Lexa made her way back to her feet, before she could move another step, Olivia came running back into the room. “Did you forget something?” She asked, to which her daughter nodded her head and pushed herself on to her tip toes, pursing her lips for a kiss. Laughing softly Lexa leaned down kissing her daughter quickly, seeing the smile that exploded onto her daughter’s face as she stood back up

“Thank you Mama, I love you”

“And I love you Princess”

Lexa smiled at her daughter’s pure cuteness and innocence as she ran off giggling to herself. As she heard her daughter begin to talk to Clarke she turned heading up the stairs, onto the landing then into her and Clarke’s bedroom. Closing the door she quickly undid the buttons on her shirt removing it completely once they were all undone, then undoing her trousers and removing them to. Throwing it into the laundry basket in the corner of the room before walking over to her chest of drawers opening the top one and pulling out one of her vest and some jogging bottoms to wear, she pulled on the joggers first walking across the room and into the bathroom, leaving the vest on her bed. As she entered the bathroom, she looked in the mirror making sure her hair was still in place, but as she looked her eyes wondered to the scar that was clearly marking her abdomen. Looking at the scar she brought her fingers up to move over it, the memories of that day with Roan were still fresh in her mind. Whenever she looked at the scar it was a reminder of that day, but as well it was a reminder of how lucky she was to be alive and to have everything she did. Shaking her head getting rid of the thoughts that were rattling around in her brain right now. Walking back into her and Clarke’s bedroom she found the vest where she had left it, quickly placing it on before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Olivia sitting on Clarke’s lap at the table, she was leant forward writing on a piece of paper as Clarke looked over her shoulder, leaning on her hand as she waited for Olivia to finish so she could check her work. Smiling at the image of her wife and daughter, Lexa was brought out her admiration of the image when she saw Oscar happily shuffling towards her, holding a piece of paper in between them. As he reached her, he softly grabbed onto her joggers looking up at her innocently;

“Can you check Mama?”

“Sure I can my Prince”

“Yay” He let out grabbing his Mama’s hand and pulling her into the living room and onto the couch. Lexa frowned slightly not knowing why he was pulling her out of the kitchen. As they sat down on the couch Lexa looked at her son, her face clearly showing she was confused as Oscar looked at her and softly explained “I don’t want Mommy to know…”

“Know what baby boy?”

“If I did bad”

“I’m sure you did great my prince, but even if you did bad Mommy wouldn’t be mad at you”

“She might be”

“She wouldn’t, I promise you”

“But Mommy helps me loads”

“Oz, Mommy helps you because that’s what Mommies’ do…if you get some wrong then that’s okay, we check what was wrong and then we help you…”

“Really?”

“Yes really…. now should we look at these answers?” Oscar nodded his head at his Mama, gently and cautiously handing his piece of paper over to her. Looking over the piece of paper a smile spread across her face as she read the answers her son had written down. He had only got one question out of ten wrong and considering they had only just begun teaching basic addition and subtraction to Oscar and Olivia’s classes two weeks ago. Double checking what she had read and the answers themselves she looked back to Oscar seeing he was waiting patiently looking up at her with the cutest expression on his face.

“Did I do good Mama?”

“Yes my prince you did”

“Did I get loads wrong?”

“No you didn’t in fact, you only got one wrong”

“Really Mama?”

“Yep” Lexa let out, leaning forward grabbing her son and lifting him up into the air, one arm under his legs and one around his back, standing up she slowly spun in a circle. The action caused Oscar to loudly giggle out, continuing the action for a minute or so she stopped, turning Oscar to face her, placing a kiss on his cheek she proudly stated “Your such a smart boy” Placing Oscar on the floor she handed him the paper and raised her eyebrows asking “Should we show Mommy?”

Oscar let out a massive gasp and nodded his head excitedly. Without another word he turned and ran towards the kitchen shouting out “MOMMY…MOMMY LOOK” Lexa smiled at Oscars excitement and happiness. Following him into the kitchen to see Clarke’s reaction and to keep her promise to Olivia to play Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys feel. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up within the week hopefully 
> 
> Stay safe everyone xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment. All I ask is that you be respectful of the fact I am only human and be constructive with your feedback. 
> 
> Stay Safe Everyone.


End file.
